


We Always Had Today.

by Lethuana



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethuana/pseuds/Lethuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If the right person comes into your life, you don’t care much because you know even though you will eventually get hurt, they will always be there to pick up the pieces and put them together. It doesn’t matter if the pieces are too sharp to put back together nor too small to matter.” Lea cupped Dianna’s nape gently, pulling her into a deep kiss, biting back an ‘I love you’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Cause It's All The Same.

**A/N:** Hi! This fanfic happens in 2007 and this first chapter is based on Dianna's confession about having watched Spring Awakening and based on Lea's "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" video!  
  


Enjoy :)

* * *

“I got the previous shots, now it’s your turn, Lee.” Skylar said, showing the empty glasses on their table as Lea rolled her eyes. This was the wildest cast she had ever been a part of.

“I got the one before that." Lea lied. She'd always been a bad liar, but everyone was already drunk enough to believe what she said. She shook her head simply as Skylar made a move. Instead of him, she walked towards the bar. Lea sighed deeply as there was no one taking her orders. Being waited wasn't for her. She was a star after all, or she just wanted people to treat her as if she was one. 

"Have you seen the blond guy here?” She asked the blonde girl beside her, still her eyes searching for the bartender. 

“Oh. He just went to the back to refill the bottles or something like that.” Dianna said softly, looking down at her drink but at the same time realizing who was the person talking to her.

“They always have to be gone when we need them, don't they?” Lea cursed quietly, taking a seat at the bar, beside the girl, drumming her fingers impatiently on her thigh.

“Yeah…” Dianna looked around nervously, cursing herself as she knew her cheeks must be red as a cherry by now.  “You were amazing tonight. Congratulations.” 

“Ohhh…” Lea turned her face to the girl, narrowing her eyes a little in suspicion before big curious brown eyes meeting the honey ones. “Why, thank you. I never thought someone would recognize me here.”

“Well, I just saw the play so it’d be hard not to. And not to say a little rude because that’d mean I wasn’t paying attention.” Dianna blushed deeper, chuckling softly before taking a sip of her drink. Lea just smiled automatically caught and steadied the girl. Above the knee skirt and a soft yellow shirt that went well with the colour of her hair. The girl had a funny sense of fashion, but she was cute as fuck, that's for sure, Lea thought to herself while stealing a quick sip of the girl's drink.

“Holy shit, has anyone really watched the show tonight?” Lea laughed loudly as she realized she made the girl even more uncomfortable, her laugh echoing a little around them as Dianna took a sharp breath. “I thought everyone was high, man.”

Dianna frowned deeply at her glass as Lea cursed so freely beside her. She'd never seen a girl like her before. She looked up reminding a moment of the play. “There was a lady beside me that kept poking me.”

“Well…” Lea checked her out with a cocky smirk on her face. Sure the girl had a nice body, so Lea just licked her lips slowly before meeting Dianna's big honey eyes. “Not gonna lie. I’d poke you, too.”

“Oh.” Was all Dianna said as she looked at Lea’s smirk and blushed furiously once again. She lifted the glass to her lips, almost gulping down the whole drink.  
Lea laughed softly at how shy the girl beside her was before turning her face to the bartender as he said, "Hey, gorgeous. Long time, no see." Lea took a deep breath. She knew that he always flirted with customers as a part of his job, but after a steamy make out session she had with the bartender John, he became a little obsessed with her.

"Such a liar. It's only been like, what? Two weeks?"

Dianna looked away as she realized she no longer had Lea's attention. She decided to give a soft smile at the cute guy at her side. She was single again after a long painful relationship. After exchanging shy smiles, Dianna looked at the crowded bar, sipping her drink and trying not to listen Lea, who was shamelessly flirting with the bartender while he was pouring the shots she ordered. 

John, the bartender, gave the tray, full of tequila shots, to Lea, with a smirk. Lea ignored the look on his face. Instead of looking at him, she turned her face to the blonde girl beside her. She playfully winked at the girl who was looking at her with cute red cheeks before walking towards the table where Spring Awakening Cast was waiting impatiently for their star to bring their drinks.

 

  
Jonathan lowered himself before putting his chin on his best friends shoulder, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You can't help yourself, can you? Such a naughty girl you are, Sarfati." He said with a smug smirk as if a few minutes ago, he wasn't the one who were making out with a guy he just met in the boy’s bathroom.

"If you are talking about John the bartender, you know it will never ever happen again. He has no chance with that hair, anyway." Lea sighed deeply, shaking her head in disbelief as she kept watching the girl, whom she met at the bar part a few hours ago, now that she was dancing with a brunette on the dance floor. Jonathan laughed at that, they might not have known each other for long but he knew Lea better than everyone else did in this world.

"Nope, I'm talking about the blondie, you have been staring at for a while now. I mean, I thought you would be subtle about those things by now."

"Ohhh... Am I staring at a certain blondie? I didn't know that." Lea said with a loud laughter as she turned her face to her best friend who was smirking knowingly now. She tried not to look back at the girl, dancing with another girl and losing herself with the rhythm of the song that was playing now, but she failed. There was something about her that Lea wanted to look for hours besides the fact that she was fairly beautiful. 

Jonathan took a long sip of his drink before saying, "I'll give you 20 bucks if you make out with her tonight." John and Skylar who were sitting beside Jonathan, raised their eyebrows at the bet. Now eight eyes were staring at the blonde girl on the dance floor in silence before Skylar broke the silence.  "The girl looks straight as hell. I wouldn't even try if I were you, Lee." John hummed in agreement as Jonathan just kept sipping his drink amused.

"50 bucks and the keys of my apartment if you get her to sleep with you." He knew Lea would take the bet; she had always been a competitive little girl. 

Lea smirked at him. "You better find yourself a place to sleep then." She drank the rest of her drink.

Phoebe winked at Lea, who was making her way to the stage and Skylar raised his eyebrows in awe, "She is so going to sing, isn't she?" Jonathan rolled his eyes playfully, Lea was about to use the biggest card of hers. "50 bucks..."

Meanwhile, Dianna wrapped her arms around Ashley playfully, watching Lea talking with the band. She bit her lip nervously; she didn't know why she couldn’t take her eyes off her. Lea was beautiful, confident and undoubtedly talented which Dianna found it very sexy, but it was something about Lea that Dianna didn't know yet why it felt as if she knew her for thousand years.

Lea grabbed the microphone after the band guy adjusted it for her height. She leaned down, poking the microphone lightly with a smirk. “Hey, is this thing on?” Everybody stopped dancing as Lea talked on the microphone. Dianna frowned slightly before stopping behind Ashley, resting her chin on Ashley’s shoulder, thinking about what Lea would do now on that stage, biting her lip anxiously.

“Hell yeah!” Lea smiled sweetly at the cute guitarist beside her as he started playing ‘I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll by Joan Jett. She came closer to the microphone and started singing with a gentle voice. “I saw him dancing there by the record machine. I knew he must’ve been about seventeen. The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song and I could tell it wouldn’t be long ‘till he was with me, yeah me.” Lea started swaying her hips slightly, walking across the stage on her performance.

“Oh wow.” Ashley raised her eyebrow at how sexy this girl was moving around the stage. Dianna swallowed thickly, looking intently at Lea on stage, feeling herself getting warmer as the time went by.

“She… She has stage presence.” Dianna said with a shaky, hoarse voice.

Lea licked her lips slowly before powering out at the chorus, giving everyone flirtatious looks but taking it more on the blonde, she looked deeply into her eyes demanding with them that the girl followed her moves. “I love Rock ‘n’ Roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love Rock ‘n’ Roll, so come and take your time and dance with me…” She swayed her hips widely, lowering her body down on the stage.

“D-Did she just…?” Dianna’s jaw almost hit the floor as she watched Lea lowering her body all the way down to the floor, with her legs spread and hand sliding teasingly across her thigh. She faintly heard Ashley saying something along the lines of “Dianna, I think I’m becoming bi.” beside her. But she couldn’t really process a single thought at that moment.

Getting the attention she wanted, Lea smirked smugly walking towards where Dianna was, singing with an incredibly husky voice. “He smiled so I got up and asked for his name. ‘That don’t matter’ he said ‘cause it’s all the same. Said ‘Can I take you home where we can be alone?’ “ She let the end of the word run out slowly as she did a small body roll, messing her hair with a hand. “And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me.” Dianna blushed deeply as she felt Lea’s attention directly on her and noticed that the girl was singing to her. She bit her lip lightly, making eye contact as she couldn’t look off her, it was physically impossible at that moment.  
“I love Rock ‘n’ Roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love Rock ‘n’ Roll…” She kept on singing as she made her way back to the band, swaying her hips teasingly with sexy moves and raising her arm up, flexing her biceps to show off proudly her muscles. “I love Rock ‘n’ Roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!” She finished the sing, winking playfully at Dianna.

“Di, she’s totally into you” Please, please at least make out with her. For me! Make out with her for me!” Ashley said excitedly, almost ripping Dianna’s arm off with the insistence of her tugging. Dianna blushed, shaking her head. “She was just performing, Ash. Stop.”

Lea ducked her head shyly as everyone clapped and cheered for her. She waved her hand over her table, winking at Skylar before walking out of the stage and towards the insanely beautiful girl, that caught her attention since the beginning of the night. As she came face to face with her, she licked her lips slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Let me buy you a drink.” 

Dianna looked at Ashley briefly, rolling her eyes at as Ashley kept nodding her head excitedly and said. “I’m completely straight but you’re really hot.” Dianna blushed at Ashley's comment, looking shyly at Lea. 

“Okay, you can buy me a drink.”

Lea laughed softly, nodding her head as she pointed at the table where Skylar, Jonathan and John were sitting, watching them. “Well, even though they are pretty drunk, they are really good guys.” She held Dianna by the wrist, leading her to the bar after Ashley walked towards her cast’s table.

“She’ll have fun. She’s pretty drunk herself.” Dianna said, biting her lip nervously, following Lea towards the bar, and trying to make small talk as she didn’t know what to talk with her and her shyness chose the worst moment to make itself present.

“Two beers… Wait! Four tequila shots.” Lea said loudly to the bartender, wanting to see this girl getting a little loose. She turned her face to her, looking into her eyes as they ended up standing really close to each other because of the crowded bar. “Oh wow.”

“What?” Dianna furrowed her brows slightly, getting self-consciously and blushing at the intense look Lea was giving her. She looked behind her shoulder, finding a bar stool and sitting on it. Lea placed a hand on her cheek, finding it pretty hard to keep her hands to herself now that they were so close. She kept looking hungrily into Dianna’s eyes.

“You got some pretty eyes.”

“Thank you.” Dianna ducked her head. “Although it’s difficult to look at them in this dark lit place.” She chuckled shyly, noticing the look and the hand on her cheek. Lea kept on smirking, not really paying attention on what Dianna was saying as she handed the blonde’s a shot while taking hers eagerly. Dianna raised her glass slightly at Lea before taking the shot herself, wincing lightly before sucking on a slice of lemon that she took from the counter.“Woah.”

Lea leaned in, taking the lemon from Dianna’s pink lips with her teeth. She sucked on the lemon softly, looking deep into Dianna’s eyes. Their noses were barely touching each other since they were very close at the moment. Dianna shifted her gaze from Lea’s big brown eyes to her plump lips, watching her sucking the lemon. She couldn’t help but licking her lips lightly as she kept watching her, smiling softly to cover it up. Lea placed her hand on Dianna’s shoulder as she took her last shot, smirking at her as she licked her lips teasingly, noticing clearly how she was affecting Dianna and how Dianna’s gaze was making the place feeling ten thousands hotter. The blonde took her last shot as well, holding up the other piece of lemon and shyly approaching Lea’s lips with it. She gasped softly as Lea took the lemon into her mouth and then placed the sucked slice back on the small plate and turned her lips back to Dianna’s hand that was still frozen in midair. She licked Dianna’s fingers slowly, placing her other hand on the hazel eyed girl’s thigh, stroking it gently.

Dianna cleared her throat, trying to remember what they were talking about before. “So… Lea, right?” She smiled softly, an almost infinite blush on her cheeks every time she addressed Lea.

“Mhmm.” Lea hummed softly in agreement impulsively since she wasn’t even listening to what Dianna was saying as her attention were filled with other thoughts about the girl in front of her. She kept stroking her thigh up and down, grazing her nails on Dianna’s soft pale skin.

Dianna looked down at Lea’s hand, swallowing thickly as she watched and felt goose bumps breaking out on her bare thigh. She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t feeling slightly uncomfortable in that moment since Lea appeared to be more interested in her body than in her as a whole. Lea cleared her throat, snapping out of her daze about the girl and frowning as she felt incredibly rude by not trying to talk with the girl beside her. "What's your name again?"

“I’m Dianna.” Dianna smiled brightly, tilting her head a little to the side. “Dianna Agron.”

“You’re so cute.” Lea couldn’t help but saying it out loud, with a sweet voice as she moved closer to Dianna, chuckling softly at her. “I’m Lea Michele.”

Dianna chuckled quietly; shaking her head at Lea because of course she knew her name. “It’s a very pretty name.” She slid slightly forward on her stool wanting to be close to Lea even if she was almost sitting on Dianna’s lap. Lea rested her forehead against Dianna’s, feeling a little tipsy with a huge grin on her face, swaying slowly with the beat of the song, humming softly. "Yeah?"

Dianna hummed in agreement, her eyes were bright as she looked into Lea’s. “Do you want to dance?”

“Uhm, not really. I like it here.” Lea wrapped her arms around Dianna’s neck, closing her eyes at the feeling of having Dianna this close to her.

“That was a good performance.” Dianna said softly, placing hesitant hands on Lea’s hips as she still felt a little weird by being this close to a woman –although incredibly amazing – she just met.

“It was for you.” Lea smirked smugly, opening her eyes to look into Dianna’s, hoping that this girl liked her performance since she really liked her. “You’re not from here, are you? I don't want to sound rude or anything but you don’t look like a New Yorker.”

Dianna blushed as Lea said the song was for her even though she already figured it out by the looks she were giving her during it but she couldn’t help the fluttering in her heart as she heard those words. She smiled, speaking softly. “Oh no, I live in LA. I’m taking a little break now. So I came here with a few friends of mine.”

“Do you want to get out of here?” Lea asked huskily near her ear as she couldn't control herself any longer. She pressed her lips on Dianna’s neck softly. 

“T-To where?” Dianna whispered, her voice cracking a little as she closed her eyes slowly, getting lost into her desire, digging her fingers a little harder on the brunette’s small hips. Lea smiled against her neck, pressing soft kisses on it as she pulled her closer.

“To my apartment.”

Dianna fluttered her eyes open to see where Ashley was and seeing her making out with one of Lea’s friends. She gathered together all the self-control she had and pulled back slightly from her, biting her lip nervously. “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

"Ohhh." Lea said, her disappointment showing itself through her eyes as she pulled back as well. She looked at the table where her cast were still sitting, over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at Jonathan who was watching them with a smug smirk. "I see..." 

"It's not that I didn't like you." Dianna said quickly as she saw the look on Lea's face. Because boy, she did. She really liked her. "I just have some limits regarding the people I just met."

"Well then," Lea licked her lips slowly, looking into hazel eyes. "It was nice to meet you, Dianna."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lea." Dianna bit her lip hard as she looked back into Lea's big brown eyes. "I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be back." 

Lea rolled her eyes again after ordering a beer to herself as Dianna already made her way through the crowd. She sighed deeply as John the bartender raised a questioning eyebrow at her frustration. She couldn't believe she just lost 50 bucks to Jonathan. And even more, she couldn't believe how she treated the girl that she kinda liked. 

"Looks like it's just you and me again, huh baby?"

Lea rolled her eyes at John the bartender, giving him a bitter smile. "That's pretty pathetic, isn't it?"


	2. Magickal Night.

Dianna entered the ladies room and walked over to the sink, bracing herself on it as she took deep breaths thinking about all that just happened at the bar. She never felt herself losing that way with a person she just met before. Even though she was really open minded about love, gender and anything else really, one night stands were the only things that she just coudn't do. For her, sex has never been the most important thing between two people, she always believed in sharing something special with another person, even if not exactly love but intimacy, things that wouldn't happen in one night stands when you barely knew the person’s name.  
As much as she kept telling herself that as she looked in the fogged mirror, she just couldn’t shut up the small voice inside of her head that was saying things with Lea could be different since the first time she looked into her eyes, she felt something different.

“Maybe she can be an exception? Of all people here in New York I feel like that towards her.” She said quietly to herself, looking into her eyes through the mirror. “She also seemed to like me, deep inside all that confident attitudes I could see something…”

Lea sat at the opposite side of the table, sipping her beer in silent, yet she still could see Jonathan and John's cocky smirks. "I'll give your money. Just shut up." Lea sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. She didn't understand why Dianna acted that way. She knew she was a little tipsy, maybe more of a drunk after last two tequila shots, but she was nice to her. Well, at least she asked her name, didn't she? Maybe inviting the girl to her apartment was too much, but what was she expecting from her in the middle of the night? Invite her to brunch?

"Oh, frustrated Lea. I love it." Jonathan said, playfully poking Lea's sides as he glanced at Skylar and Dianna's friend who were making out furiously at their seat. "See, even Skylar is going to get laid tonight."

Dianna stayed in the bathroom for some time more, mulling over and over in her head the pros and cons about leaving the bar with Lea. With a deep breath and a light smack on the sink, she made her decision. She walked out of the bathroom and looked over to the bar through the crowd and frowned as she didn’t see Lea there where she left her. She kept looking around and smiled as she spotted her on her cast’s table. After taking a deep shaky breath Dianna walked towards her. 

“Hi.” Dianna said quietly as she stopped in front of Lea. She looked into her eyes for a moment as Lea looked up back over her drink, a part of her hoping that Dianna had changed her mind. Without a warning, Dianna placed a hand on Lea’s nape and the other on her waist before she pulled her to stand up in front of her. Another shaky breath, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Lea’s. 

They both gasped a little at the contact and Lea immediately wrapped an arm around Dianna’s waist as she cupped her cheek gently, kissing Dianna just as fervently before parting her lips as the blonde ran her tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. As soon as their tongues met, the kiss got deeper and more heated. Dianna pressed Lea so tight against her that Lea’s back was slightly arched towards her. Dianna stroked her tongue lazily, running hers on every inch she could. Lea pulled her tongue deeper inside of Dianna’s mouth in response, reaching deep into her throat and smiled at the little choking sound Dianna made. They slowed the kiss as the need for air grew more and when they pulled back to gasp for air, Lea whispered against Dianna’s swollen lips. “Welcome to New York, lady.”

Dianna couldn’t help but blush as she said “New York seems to be an amazing city so far.” At that she bit Lea’s full bottom lip gently before pulling it into her mouth to suck. Lea whimpered softly at the blonde’s action and pressed her lips hard against Dianna’s as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

“We need to get out of here soon, don’t we?”

“As the lady commands.” Dianna wrapped her arms around Lea’s waist, ignoring the raised eyebrows, looks and whispers coming from Lea’s friends.

“Jon, can you hand me my bag, please?” Lea couldn’t help the smugness on her voice as she turned to Jonathan and raised an eyebrow at him. Jonathan handed Lea her bag and his apartment's keys. Lea waved over at the rest of the cast before walking out of the bar with Dianna – who couldn’t say bye to Ashley as she was in a serious lip lock with Lea’s friend.

Dianna shivered slightly as they stepped out into the dark night and the cold wind hit her warm skin. “What’s the name of that friend of yours that was making out with mine?” 

“Skylar.” Lea said amused at Dianna wanting to know whom her friend was with. She squeezed her hand meaningfully, turning her face slightly to Dianna and reassuring her. “He is a good guy. Really.”

“I trust Ashley’s judgment.” Dianna smiled slightly, lacing their fingers together before saying unnecessarily. “Her name is Ashley, by the way.”

Lea nodded slightly, not really caring for that right now. She stopped and leaned slightly on her toes to place a soft kiss on Dianna’ lips, smiling against them before pulling back to hail a cab for them. Dianna started feeling a little nervous as they entered the cab, not really sure anymore if this was making her feel uncomfortable, she was going to a stranger’s apartment, after all. Lea sensed Dianna’s uneasiness and placed a calming hand on her thigh after giving the address to the driver. She turned to Dianna and placed little kisses all over Dianna’s neck, whispering softly against her warm skin. “Relax.”

“I’m fine.” Dianna whispered softly back, chuckling a little at the soft, butterfly kisses Lea was placing on her neck, yet she tilted her head to the side nonetheless to give her more room to explore her neck.

“Why are you laughing, lady? This was supposed to be sexy.” Lea nipped at Dianna’s neck playfully, cracking a smile herself at the good atmosphere around them before soothing the little red mark, she just left, with her tongue. She lingered at the touch as she found out that Dianna’s skin tasted really good.

“Who said it isn’t?” Dianna smiled softly, her voice already a little husky. She held Lea’s nape gently to keep her in place as she closed her eyes slowly. Lea took the opportunity to suck on her pulse point briefly, eliciting a soft whimper from Dianna and smirking smugly as she heard it. She took her breath for a moment then whispered sweetly against her skin.

“I like you…”

“I like you too…” Dianna sighed softly, she lifted Lea’s chin gently towards her and leaned down, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. They kept kissing until the cab stopped in front of the building, Lea smiled against her lips, placing a soft peck on them before reaching inside her bag and pulling out some cash to pay the cab. She then got out of it, waiting for Dianna to get out as well.

Dianna frowned a little, saying quietly. “You already bought me a drink, I could’ve paid for the cab.” She followed Lea up the stairs to her apartment as Lea just ignored what she said. 

“You’re my guest.” Lea winked flirtatiously, trying to appear sexy despite how tipsy she felt. She took Dianna’s hand and look into her eyes. “Tonight is all about you, me and New York.”

Dianna’s heart picked up at that and she ducked her head shyly. “Sounds magical.” She bit her lip slightly, looking at Lea through her eyelashes.

Lea sighed deeply with a quiet laughter at how shy Dianna was behaving even after they shared a couple of passionate kisses. She picked up Jonathan’s keys and unlocked the door, opening it for her. “Lady.”

“Thank you.” Dianna stepped inside the apartment, looking around at what she could see in the dark and hummed appreciatively. “This place is really nice.”

Lea couldn’t take it anymore now that they were alone in an apartment and she knew damn well what was about to happen. She wrapped her arms around Dianna from behind, leaning up on her toes to press her lips against Dianna’s nape, whispering against it. “You are nice.”

A soft shiver rolled down Dianna’s spine at Lea’s touches and words. She cleared her throat slightly and placed her arms on top of Lea’s. “Yeah?”

“Yes, babe.” Lea nipped at Dianna’s skin lightly, grazing her teeth on her nape as she grew bolder and moved her hands down Dianna’s body to her ass, squeezing both cheeks firmly. “Nice ass.”

Dianna blushed deeply at that and gulped audibly at Lea’s firm touch before snaking her hand behind her to thread her fingers through Lea’s hair. Lea gave her ass another firm squeeze as she noticed that Dianna liked that, she then turned Dianna around in her arms to face her, looking into her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips. Dianna wrapped her arms around her waist, pushing Lea gently with her body towards a wall, Lea moaned quietly as her back hit the wall softly as Dianna pinned her against it. She parted the blonde’s lips with her tongue. They both were very aware to the fact that there was no going back now, not that they were forced to do anything, because they couldn’t find in themselves anymore the will to stop, everything was feeling too good at that moment. Lea parted her mouth wider for Dianna’s insistent tongue, stroking it with hers teasingly before tangling them together. Dianna moaned softly into the kiss, feeling a hot knot low on her stomach and the wetness pooling down between her legs already. She held Lea’s wrists gently and brought them up on each side of Lea’s head, holding them against the wall as she wanted to at least have a little of control on this situation. Lea smirked widely, licking her lips as they stopped the kiss to catch their breaths. Lea looked into Dianna’s eyes as she leaned fully against the wall. “Wow.”

“What?” Dianna whispered huskily, leaning in again as she couldn’t stop herself, and capturing Lea’s lips once more. Her hands still holding Lea’s wrists firmly.

“You looked like a little girl at the bar.” Lea whispered against Dianna’s lips huskily and a little surprised at how Dianna was behaving now. She took her bottom lip between her teeth. Dianna chuckled slightly against the brunette’s lips, before kissing along her jaw line.

“I don’t feel like it’s appropriate to be one now.”

Lea freed herself from Dianna’s hold on her wrists and giggled quietly, nodding her head a little as she felt beyond turned on right now and grabbed Dianna’s hips with both hands before sliding them to the blonde’s ass once more. “You’re so hot.”

Dianna shook her head slightly, blushing furiously at the compliment as she licked a path on Lea’s neck, nipping on a sensitive spot that she didn’t know Lea had.

“Shit.” Lea moaned softly as she felt Dianna’s teeth on the spot, she pressed her lips on Dianna’s shoulder, pulling her even closer by the waist, wanting to feel as much as she could against her body. Dianna bit Lea’s neck slightly as she heard her moaning – the sexiest sound she’d ever heard so far – she slid her lips up to the brunette’s ear, whispering huskily on it. “Do you mind marks?”

Lea gulped audibly at Dianna’s voice tone and the latter grazed her teeth on Lea’s earlobe, nipping at it. Lea shook her head slightly. “N-no, not at all.” 

Pleased with her answer, Dianna went back to Lea’s neck and parted her lips slowly before sucking hungrily on her pulse point. At that Lea cursed quietly before twisting the hem of Dianna’s shirt in her hands and lifting it up and off Dianna’s body without a warning nor permission. She took Dianna’s gasp as her cue to turn them around and pin Dianna against the wall this time, she felt her nipple harden even more at the disheveled look on Dianna even if they were just making out at the moment. “Hey you.”

Dianna smiled shyly at her, pulling Lea tighter against her as she felt a little shy about showing off her body like that. Lea didn’t mind thought and wanting to put Dianna at ease, she moved her hands down, touching her abs with her fingertips. She pressed her lips against the blonde’s with a soft smirk before whispering. “Abs, huh?”

“A few, yes.” Dianna blushed slightly, pecking Lea’s lips slowly. Lea licked Dianna’s upper lip slowly, touching their noses before asking in a soft voice. “Are you uncomfortable with me?”

“N-no. It’s just a little weird for me because I don’t do one night stands…” Dianna answered just as softly, caressing Lea’s back up and under her tight corset. Her heartbeat slowing down as their movements grew softer.

“A keeper, I see.” She smiled against Dianna’s lips, pecking them back slowly and lingering on the kiss. She cleared her throat before asking. “You don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, do you? I don’t want to get in trouble.” Lea panicked a little as she waited for an answer.

“No, no!” Dianna shook her head quickly. “I’m single so you don’t have to worry about that. Also, I wouldn’t be here if I had one, I’m not a cheater.” Dianna said a little offended.

“Good!” Lea quickly said, too quickly for her liking then she licked her lips nervously. “I mean… I don’t want to deal with jealous lovers, again.” Lea almost rolled her eyes as she remembered the girl who came Jonathan apartment to fight.

“Again?” Dianna raised an eyebrow, not feeling so comfortable knowing that Lea didn’t mind having sex with people who are with someone else, that she helped them to cheat. She sighed to herself. “And do you? Because I’ve never dealt with any of that, so…”

“Oh, yeah. But don’t worry.” Lea said quickly as Dianna started to pull away. “We are doing the open relationship thing.” Noticing Dianna’s frown and look as the blonde didn’t like the slightest that Lea had a boyfriend but was in an open relationship thing, Lea tried to change subject and get them back to what they were doing before. “You really got some pretty eyes, you know that?” Dianna blushed and melt once more at Lea’s compliments and attention and decided to forget all about the talk they just had.

“I- Thank you…”

Lea grinned against her lips and moved her hands to Dianna’s back, running her short nails gently on her skin before reaching her bra’s clasp and starts unclasping it slowly.

“Let’s see what else you got.”

Dianna bit her lip nervously as Lea slowly took off her bra and licked her lips slightly before starting to unbutton her corset. Lea whimpered, which sounded more like a moan, as she took in Dianna’s pale breasts and pink, peaked nipples that were begging for her attention. She felt her clit throb furiously and had to clench her thighs together for a second to get some kind of small release. Dianna felt her nipples tightening almost painfully at the hungry look Lea was giving her as she stared at her breasts and gasped loudly as the brunette leaned down to take one of her nipples into her mouth and closed her eyes as she softly grazed her nails on Lea’s nape.

Lea sucked on Dianna’s nipple slowly, circling a wet tongue around it every now and then. She grazed her teeth on the tip and bit on it gently, causing Dianna’s hips to buckle forward, she smiled and blew hot air on the wet nipple before kissing her way to the other one and doing exact the same thing. Dianna legs were getting weaker as Lea kept sucking, licking, tugging and biting restless on her nipple, making pleasure shoot through her and make goose bumps break out on her skin and the slick wetness between her thighs grew. She arched her chest against Lea’s mouth as Lea paid attention to the spots that made Dianna gasp and moan the loudest before kissing her way back up to the blonde’s lips and capturing them. Dianna opened her mouth wide for Lea’s tongue, unbuttoning the rest of her corset before sliding it off of her. “Wow… You’re even more beautiful up close.” She whispered in awe as she pulled back to look at Lea.

Lea looked down at her topless body, frowning a little at her breasts before looking back at Dianna, still frowning. “I don’t like wearing bras.” She shrugged.

“I noticed.” Dianna chuckled softly, sliding her hands up to cup both of Lea’s breasts and giving them a little squeeze, loving the way they felt on her hands. She squeezed them more firmly as she felt Lea’s nipple grew hard against her palms. Lea wrapped her arms around Dianna’s neck, slowly leading her backwards towards Jonathan’s room without breaking the kiss they started again. Dianna closed her lips around Lea’s tongue and sucked on it slowly as she rolled the brunette’s nipples between her fingers, causing little moans to come out of Lea’s mouth to hers. 

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Lea closed the door behind them and pushed Dianna against the bed with a cocky smirk on her face, licking her lips slowly as she took in the blonde's messy hair, swollen lips, hard nipples and heaving chest. Seeing the smirk, Dianna gulped audibly, anxious to see what would be Lea’s next move. She held herself on her elbows, looking at Lea. Lea took off her jeans slowly down her legs, stripping slowly for Dianna. She left her jeans on the floor before crawling on top of Dianna, hovering over her and making her lay down fully on the back again.

Dianna looked up into Lea’s eyes, still feeling a little weird but strangely safe at the same tine. Lea frowned slightly as she saw the reluctance on Dianna’s eyes so she gave her a sweet smile, stroking her cheek with her thumb, looking down at her adoringly. Dianna’s heart started beating fast, and she closed her eyes for a moment to calm down as she knew that what about to happen had to mean nothing for both of them. After having her heart under control, she opened her eyes and leaned up to capture Lea’s lips.   
Lea kept stroking Dianna’s cheek as she kissed her back, letting out soft moans into them as their warm skins brushed against each other. At some point during their passionate kisses, the remaining of their clothes was discarded. Moans and whimpers filled the room.

Dianna looked down at Lea’s body, licking her lips as Lea blushed under her gaze, caressing every inch of skin and placing soft kisses all over Dianna's skin with a shy smile. Dianna smiled softly and placed a firm arm on Lea’s waist, rolling them over so she was on top. 

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Lea bit her lip to hold back a smile. 

Dianna leaned down and captured Lea’s lips in a heated kiss, her tongue stroking every inch of Lea’s mouth with broad strokes and even shy ones. When their bare breasts pressed firmly against each other, they both moaned at the delicious sensation, arching their bodies closer against each other. Dianna’s hand roamed down Lea’s body to her the sides of her thighs slowly as she bent Lea’s legs on the knees, her lower stomach pressed perfectly between Lea’s legs.

“Fuck…” Lea moaned softly at the pressure between her legs. She bit Dianna’s bottom lip lightly as she cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it. Dianna moaned quietly at that, closing her eyes as she pressed her lower stomach harder against Lea, feeling the slickness on her skin. Lea got wetter under her gaze as Dianna looked deep into her eyes with almost black eyes. Taking a sharp breath as Dianna slid her fingertips further on Lea's legs. The blonde lowered her body until she was settled between Lea’s legs and started placing kisses on her legs, stopping to suck on the brunette’s inner thigh and leaving a mark which caused Lea to look down at what she was doing. She let out a low moan.

“Holy shit!”

“Oh my.” Dianna whispered out, swallowing hard as she looked at swollen, wet folds. At the quite plea she heard from Lea, she didn’t think twice before laying out a heavy broad stroke on the length of Lea’s center. Lea moaned loudly, rolling her eyes at the back of her head in pleasure as she parted her legs wider and pushed Dianna’s head gently against her folds. Dianna circled her clit slowly, teasing with her tongue and lapping at it and coaxing it out of its hood. Lea kept moaning softly as she felt that amazing tongue all over her, she started panting hard and she let out a loud groan as Dianna took her clit into her mouth, though she couldn’t help the “More.” falling out from her lips.   
Dianna sucked hard on her clit, rubbing her tongue on it every now and then as she teased Lea’s entrance with her fingertips before pushing two fingers slowly inside, moaning as Lea’s walls clenched tightly around them. 

Dianna’s fingers got soaked after a few seconds and she felt her walls clench searching for something. She bit down gently on Lea’s clit, which shot an intense pleasure through Lea’s body. Her curled fingers kept massaging ridged walls, making Lea almost scream as she hit her spot. Although she was fucking Lea hard, fast and deep to her knuckles, Dianna was being gentle, placing soft kisses on Lea’s clit and stomach, looking up at her. 

Lea had her eyes closed tight, her teeth sinking on her lip hard as she was almost ready to burst out into tiny pieces from the pleasure Dianna was giving her. Lea knew she was already close as the knot on her lower stomach was ready to snap so she kept rocking her hips furiously against Dianna’s fingers even though she was messily doing it. Dianna thrust harder and deeper inside Lea, finding her spot again and hitting it, her tongue was already coated on her juices as she licked and sucked Lea’s clit restless, leaving the bund of nerves even more sensitive than it was. Stars were already beginning to form behind Lea’s closed eyelids, her walls closed painfully tight on Dianna’s fingers, squeezing them. Dianna had a bit of difficulty on pump in and out of Lea as the brunette was already so tight and just became tighter the closer she got. After a particular loud scream, Dianna replaced her fingers with her tongue, filling Lea with it and tasting her even more fully now. She thrust her tongue as deep as she could, massaging her walls and coaxing the orgasm out of her, Lea gripped Dianna’s hair almost painfully as she screamed out the blonde’s name and came hard around her tongue while her body shook with her orgasm and she felt herself falling off an imaginary cliff, she held tighter to Dianna so something was anchoring her. Dianna licked her folds gently, riding out her orgasm and getting every little drop of Lea’s juices into her mouth.

Lea took a deep shaky breath, waiting for her body to stop trembling. She opened her eyes slowly and wrapped an arm around Dianna’s waist, pulling her up so she could peck her lips sweetly; Dianna smiled softly against her lips, capturing them in a soft, slow kiss as she still couldn’t believe what just happened and how good it felt. Like magick.   
Lea opened her eyes to look into Dianna’s with a goofy grin as she still felt out of sorts from the mind blowing orgasm she just had. Dianna couldn’t help the words to spill out.

“You look really beautiful.” 

“Ssh, don’t.” Lea placed her finger on Dianna’s lips, pecking it slowly.

“But it’s true.” Dianna bit her finger playfully, smiling. Lea looked deep into Dianna’s eyes, places a hand on her nape as she took a deep sigh and said quietly. “Lie to me.”

“What do you mean?” Dianna frowned slightly, looking into her eyes as well. She couldn’t understand what Lea was trying to say.

“You don’t need to say those things… And I-“ She sighed softly against Dianna’s lips. “You don’t have to be sweet and gentle.” Dianna’s eyes widened at that as she understood what Lea meant.

“Oh… I-I’m sorry. I don’t know how this works, so… I’m sorry.” She shook her head slightly, saying quietly.

“Just…” Lea shook her head in disbelief at Dianna’s cuteness, and then she smiled like a fool. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Okay…” Dianna kept a quiet voice, nodding her head before leaning down to kiss Lea. Lea rolled them over caressly without breaking the kiss. She lied down on Dianna’s body, kissing her hard. Dianna kissed her back just as hard, pulling Lea closer even though they were already glued to each other.

Lea didn’t lose any time to place her hand between their bodies, sliding it down until she could cup Dianna’s center. She moaned into Dianna’s mouth at the wetness she found there and Dianna gasped loudly at the touch, clinging tighter to Lea’s back. Slow, broad circles were rubbed on her clit and Dianna couldn’t stop the soft moans falling out from her lips. Lea placed the softest kisses down her neck, licking, sucking and biting it in meantime with her rubs until she was rubbing Dianna’s clit furiously, making the blonde squirm underneath her. Dianna wanted more, she was already on the edge from their earlier make out and from watching Lea coming undone because of her, so it wouldn’t take much and she said so in Lea’s ear hoping that the brunette would make her finally come. Lea groaned in Dianna’s ear in response and slid her fingers down the soaked folds. She felt Dianna’s opening clenching for her and she never felt that much powerful than right now when the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen was begging for her touch.  
Lea circled Dianna’s entrance a couple of times before sliding three fingers in gently for the blonde to get used to it. Dianna whimpered softly as she was filled with Lea’s fingers and started rocking her body slowly. Lea moaned at the tightness she found there. She kept thrusting her finger in and out of Dianna, after she noticed that Dianna was used to her fingers, she started thrusting harder as her mouth found Dianna’s in a hard, almost bruising kiss. 

Despite her short fingers, Lea felt them fitting Dianna perfectly and it didn't take her long, finding the blonde’s spot, she then curled her fingers on it and stopped thrusting to just keep hitting it over and over again as she swallowed all of Dianna’s grunts, groans and moans. Dianna felt like she was in heaven, yes, she already had her fair share of sexual encounters but at this moment she was feeling better than she’d ever felt and Gosh, did Lea knew what she was doing. After a couple more of thrusts, walls clenching and unclenching and soaked fingers, Dianna came for Lea. Lea kept saying the bestest and sweetest things in Dianna’s ear to driver her further until she tumbled over the edge, Lea moaned when she felt her fingers getting wetter and Dianna’s body shaking uncontrollably. Dianna panted hard under her, her mind was fogged as she came back down from her ecstasy and she felt her heart flutter as she opened her eyes and Lea was looking at her with the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen.

Lea kept smiling against Dianna's swollen lips, pecking them over and over again as if she never wanted to let her go. In response, Dianna parted her lips gently with her tongue, teasing the tip of Lea's tongue before pulling them into another soft kiss. Dianna knew that was it, what they had was about to end when Lea placed her soft hand on her cheeks, stroking them gently with her tiny thumbs. Dianna just smiled at her own melancholy. She wanted- No, she needed to keep kissing Lea. She needed to drag this moment out for as long as she could to keep her from saying anything more. Lea nuzzled her nose sweetly, resting her forehead against Dianna's as she let out a soft sigh against her lips.

"W-what do we do now?" After a while, Dianna asked nervously, looking up into Lea's eyes as she kept caressing her bare back slowly up and down.

Lea chuckled shyly. Generally she was the one who always leaved apartments after an one night stand. Now, she just didn't know what to do nor what to say. "Sleep?"

"Can it be not now? I kind of want to keep kissing you..." Dianna whispered softly, blushing at what she just said, but she already knew she couldn't keep lying as Lea demanded. Well, not after this. 

"You are so cute." Lea found herself saying it once again without even thinking about it, she leaned down and placed a soft peck on Dianna's lips before rolling over to her side.

"Are you lying?" 

Lea opened her eyes slowly with a deep sigh to face Dianna as she heard her tiny voice. She licked her lips nervously. "Am not."

"Oh." Dianna tried to hide her happiness, she was scared that Lea would think she couldn't handle an one night stand. Could she really? She didn't know that either, but she couldn't help herself moving closer to Lea. She really loved being that close to her. "Because from what you said I figured you were." 

Lea let out another deep sigh, she never felt more guiltly before as she placed her hand on the blonde girl's cheek, caressing the little soft blush on her pale skin as she made her look into her eyes. "I'm not lying."

Lea felt a punch on her stomach as Dianna gave her a small shy smile, whispering with the sweetest voice, Lea'd ever heard. "I believe you." This was it. Even though, she was telling the truth, the way Dianna believed her, burned Lea's eyes.

"I thought you would be sleepy." Lea murmured even though all she wanted was keep kissing her until the end of time. 

"I'm a little, but sleepy that the kind of lazy sleepy, not really sleepy sleepy." Dianna bit her bottom lip nervously as she tried to express herself, hoping that she didn't sound like a crazy person. Lea laughed at the girl's effort, shaking her head slightly before closing her eyes with a soft hum. 

"That was beyond amazing."

"It really was..." Dianna grinned lazily, moving closer to Lea to watch her face closely now that Lea's eyes were closed. "I'm glad I didn't decide to walk out of the bar..." She let out a soft gasp as she looked at Lea's peaceful face in the dark, taking in all her beauty closely. She was really beautiful. Maybe she hadn't the beauty that everybody could easily see, but her extraordinary beauty was more than enough to take Dianna's breath away every single time she looked at Lea's face. 

"I'm glad John the bartender weren't around in that moment." Lea kept her eyes closed, talking with a soft quiet voice as she felt incredibly tired even she thought about what she did today. Rehearsal, always with a lot of dancing and sweating. Spring Awakening, which were the easiest hours of her day. Bar, a couple of shots and some sweet music. And lastly Dianna. Dianna, Dianna and more Dianna. 

"He is into you, isn't he?" Dianna found herself asking with frowned eyebrows and a weird feeling on her stomach. She had never been a jealous type. Could she be now?  
Lea laughed quietly, shaking her head as she thought about John's new hair style. "He has no chance." Dianna pressed a soft lingering kiss on her shoulder. "Why not?"

"I'm just not into those types of guys, you know." 

Dianna nodded, pulling back slightly as Lea opened her eyes, blinking slowly at her.

"I'm definitely into you, though." Lea smirked smugly, looking down at Dianna's bare chest that was arching up and down with fast heart beats now. She couldn't believe how much she affected the girl. 

"R-Really?"

"Of course." Lea looked at Dianna's surprised face in disbelief, pouting cutely. "Why would I be here in the middle of the night, laying on a bed completely naked if I weren't into you?"

"Oh Gosh, that was the cutest pout I've ever seen!" Dianna said distracted by Lea's lips once again, chuckling softly at Lea and herself. "Well, technically you wouldn't be here but I mean, look at you. You are gorgeous."

Lea raised an eyebrow at Dianna before looking down at her body, slowly licking her lips as their eyes met again. "Have you ever seen yourself?"

"Average!" said Dianna, raising her arm as she rolled her eyes. "Everything here screams average." 

"You are beautiful, sexy and very funny." Lea shook her head, giving Dianna a serious look before she continued. "You have everything a human being could ask for."

Dianna blushed deeply. "Sexy is the last word someone could describe me with."

"I'm not just someone." Lea raised another challenging eyebrow at her as Dianna poked her tummy gently, smiling adoringly at the way it looked. "You know what I meant."

"I know." Lea chuckled softly, looking down at Dianna's hand on your stomach. "But I'm serious, like it or not, you are very sexy. At least to me."

"I'm really happy that you think like that."

"Can we sleep now?" Lea whispered against Dianna's lips as she pecked her lips slowly once again, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yes." Dianna wrapped her arms around Lea, getting more comfortable as she felt Lea's warm skin against her own. "Yes, of course."

"Goodnight, Dianna." Dianna chuckled quietly at Lea's melodic voice, tightening her arms around her as she couldn't help but keep placing soft kisses on the top of her head.

"Goodnight." 

Dianna found herself wondering in the small hours, why she was still awake even after Lea fell asleep in her arms a few hours ago. She just liked the feeling of having her this close. She had no idea what would happen tomorrow. She knew that feeling wouldn't last long, so she couldn't spend those precious hours before the morning with sleeping. She sighed deeply, caressing Lea's smooth back up and down and kept watching her sleeping, trying to capture every moment.


	3. Hello/Goodbye.

Next morning, at around eleven, Lea woke up to the sound of Jonathan’s voice coming from the living room. She bit her lip hard, fighting with the urge to look at the girl, who was still sleeping beside her. She sat up on the bed, listening to Dianna's heavy breathing for a moment just to be sure that she was still sleeping before walking towards Jonathan's closet. She let out a soft sigh as she put one of his large shirts on before walking to the living room.

“I can’t believe you did it in my room, again.” Jonathan said in disbelief, taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee. He was sitting on the couch in his living room, looking at Lea over the newspaper he was holding. 

Lea chuckled at her best friend's cranky tone, turning her face unwillingly towards him. "Good morning to you too, dad."

Jonathan sighed deeply, he knew how Lea loved making him angry but the fact that they'd already had this conversation, made him furious. He put the newspaper on the wooden coffee table before walking towards Lea, who was stretching herself out in that moment. "Here's your money. You should add this to your victory list."

Lea looked down at 50 bucks, Jonathan put on her hand with a deep frown. "Ssh! Can you please be quiet? I don't want her to hear any of this."

Jonathan widened his eyes as he realized Lea let the girl stay in his apartment. It'd never happened before. He tilted his head to one side, his eyes were curious. "You let her stay here? So what now? You remember you have a boyfriend, don't you?"

Lea ignored his questions as she stole a quick sip from Jonathan's coffee. Jonathan got even more angry as Lea kept ignoring his question. He didn't know where this was going.  
"Lea, say something, please!"

Lea sighed deeply before talking really quietly, making sure that Dianna couldn't hear them. "Nothing is going on, for God's sake, Jon! We fucked and it was nice, that's it. The girl isn't even from here, I wasn't sure if she knew how to go back to her hotel at three in the morning, so I let her stay here."

"So you are sure it is just a one night thing?"

"It's not like it's my first one night stand, I know how to deal with it." She assured him with an unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it. He was grabbing his coat from the couch.  
“I’m leaving. Just make sure the girl isn't obsessed with you or something. I don’t want another freak in my apartment.”

Lea frowned slightly. She was offended by her best friend saying those things about Dianna. “She is not obsessed with me nor is she a freak!” She said firmly before flipping him off with a hand. “See you at rehearsals, Jon.”

Dianna opened her eyes slowly as she felt the sun hitting her face, she whimpered softly as she stretched herself on the bed before looking to her side and let out a sigh when she saw it was empty. She felt a pang in her heart and left out a soft “Oh.” 

Lea kept sipping her coffee, she made after Jonathan left. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, looking down at her bare legs, lost in her thoughts as she tried to come up with things to say to Dianna once she woke up. Dianna sat up on the bed before she reached out to pick up her panties and skirt from the floor. She put them on and walked out of the bedroom. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide her bare breasts.

“Where’s my shirt?” She muttered to herself as she padded down the hallway, looking down at the floor, trying to find her shirt.

Lea made a quick phone call as she saw how many missed ones she had from the last night then poured herself another cup of coffee, still unsure about what to say to Dianna or even how to behave as she'd never stayed at her one night stands’ apartments nor let them stay at hers. 

Dianna walked into the living room and soon spotted her bra and shirt, putting them on quickly before making her way to the kitchen, putting her hair up in a messy bun as she didn’t want to deal with it at the moment.

She smiled as soon as she spotted Lea on the kitchen counter. She stood there at the doorway a little awkwardly as she waited for Lea to end up her call.

“Good morning.” Lea said softly when she hung up, waving her hand over to Dianna as she took a long sip of her coffee. “Do you want coffee or something? I can make you a quick breakfast.” She asked drumming her fingers nervously on the counter.

“Oh no, no. You don’t need to bother making it. I usually skip breakfast when I wake up this late.” Dianna answered softly, feeling very touched at Lea’s suggestion and she loved the idea of having Lea making something for her.

“Not healthy at all, lady.” Lea smirked slightly, sipping her coffee as she watched Dianna. Dianna chuckled sweetly, nodding her head. “I live a risky life.”

“That you do. You just woke up at a stranger’s apartment in a city you’re not even from.” Lea winked playfully at her, feeling relieved that Dianna wasn’t making this awkward for both of them.

Dianna raised both eyebrows as she grinned brightly. “See? And people still doubt me.” Lea nodded her head slightly, looking down at her coffee as she ran out of things to say. Dianna noticed the silent and took it as her cue to leave; she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and looked around before saying. “Uhm so… I guess I should leave then.” They both felt their hearts clenching at this sentence since it was the end of something they weren't sure what was.

Lea licked her lips slowly as her mouth suddenly felt dry and looked up at Dianna, who didn’t fail to notice the flash of pain in those brown eyes. “Y-yeah, sure…” After just looking at each other for a while, Dianna placed her bag on the end of the counter before walking slowly towards where Lea was, and she stood in front of her, her hands resting on top of the brunette’s bare thighs.

Looking down at Dianna’s eyes, Lea didn’t want to seem weak or eager to have her around some more, so she just rolled her eyes quickly and said nonchalantly. “Goodbye.”

“Can I have a kiss at least?” Dianna asked quietly, looking up at Lea, already sure she was almost forgetting the taste of her mouth so she wanted to commit this moment to memory and have a last kiss. Noticing how silly she was being by putting up her walls so suddenly, and unable to resist the blonde in front of her, Lea nodded and smiled shyly at her, leaning down to capture Dianna’s lips in a soft sweet kiss. 

Dianna wrapped her arms around Lea’s waist slowly, kissing her back just as softly as if she was tasting her mouth and tongue for the last time. The further they kept kissing, the tighter Lea held on Dianna’s neck, pulling her closer not wanting to let her go. Dianna breathed slowly through her nose so they wouldn’t have to pull away from each other to gasp for air and just kept on kissing.

The need for air became stronger than them though and they pulled apart, but only slightly as Lea kept pecking Dianna’s lips over and over again, wanting to make the moment as long as possible as she caressed her nape gently. Dianna rested her forehead against Lea’s with a small sad smile on her lips.

“I like you…” Lea whispered, closing her eyes tight to keep herself from saying anything more.

“I like you, too.” Dianna whispered back, pecking Lea’s lips slowly as she closed her eyes at the sudden urge to cry. She didn’t know much about one night stands but she was sure that this wasn't how it was supposed to feel. It was supposed to be just about sex, feelings weren't allowed to get in the way.

Lea hopped off the counter with Dianna’s help and leaned up on her tip toes to peck the blonde’s lips once again. “I will miss your smell.”

“My smell?” Dianna asked softly, smiling and feeling a little surprised at that.

“You have this sweet smell, like honey.” Lea whispered shyly, feeling very stupid for paying so much attention at the smell of Dianna’s skin.

Dianna pecked her lips soundly at that before making a confession of her own. “I’ll miss your soft skin. It’s just so soft, I feel like I’m touching silky.” Lea captured Dianna’s lips one last time before pulling her into a tight hug.

“Take care of yourself, okay? Be happy.” 

Dianna closed her eyes and hugged her back just as tightly. “Will do. Take over the world, okay?”

“Will do, lady.” Lea laughed loudly which turned into a soft, deep sigh. She pushed back slightly knowing that if she didn’t let Dianna go now, she wouldn’t ever.

Dianna pecked her lips once more before walking towards the door. She took Lea’s hand and kissed it gently. “It was my pleasure, lady.” Lea bit her lip shyly at that, blushing a little as she looked into Dianna’s eyes remembering their night together. “It was my pleasure.”

Dianna groaned softly but smiled nonetheless. “Goodbye…”

“Goodbye.” Lea closed the door behind Dianna slowly and leaned against it, closing her eyes tight to keep the tears at bay. Dianna took a deep shaky breath, putting her sunglasses on as she tried to keep the tightness of her heart away.

* * *

Dianna walked around the place with Kathleen, smiling delightedly at how well things were working around there. They were at a PETA event in LA, it was 2008 and it had been a year since Dianna last went to New York. 

“This is amazing! It’s so much more crowded than the last one!” Dianna said to Kathleen, smiling proudly.

Meanwhile, Lea was walking with Remy through the crowd, talking loudly and laughing at each other and the memories they shared at the previous event. "I can’t believe there are so many people in LA that actually care.” Lea rolled her eyes playfully at Remy. “I might consider living here at some point.”

Dianna kept on talking with Kathleen, lost in the talk and didn’t see a cable on the floor and ended up tripping on it. As soon as she went flying forward, she stumbled into someone who prevented her from falling. She blushed furiously and didn’t have the courage to look up so she just whispered bashfully “Oh my God! I am so so sorry!” 

Lea wrapped her arms gently around the woman’s waist to keep her in place before looking up. Her heart stopped beating for a full second as she gulped audibly, remembering who this woman was. “I-It’s okay.”

Dianna finally looked up, a hand on the other woman’s bicep to steady herself. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and felt her stomach filling with the so called, butterflies. “L-Lea?”

“Hello, Dianna.” Lea smiled slightly at her, letting go of her waist as Dianna stood on her own two feet. Maybe this one night stand really wasn't supposed to end like that.


	4. Where The Story Begins.

**A/N:**  Thank you for keep reading this story.

This chapter is shorter than the others but we hope you'll enjoy it. :)

* * *

Dianna walked around the place with Kathleen, smiling delightedly at how well things were working around there. They were at a PETA event in LA, it was 2008 and it had been a year since Dianna last went to New York. 

 

“This is amazing! It’s so much more crowded than the last one!” Dianna said to Kathleen, smiling proudly.

 

Meanwhile, Lea was walking with Remy through the crowd, talking loudly and laughing at each other and the memories they shared at the previous event.

 

“I can’t believe there are so many people in LA that actually care.” Lea rolled her eyes playfully at Remy. “I might consider living here at some point.”

 

Dianna kept on talking with Kathleen, lost in the talk and didn’t see a cable on the floor and ended up tripping on it. As soon as she went flying forward, she stumbled into someone who prevented her from falling. She blushed furiously and didn’t have the courage to look up so she just whispered bashfully “Oh my God! I am so so sorry!” 

 

Lea wrapped her arms gently around the woman’s waist to keep her in place before looking up. Her heart stopped beating for a full second as she gulped audibly, remembering who this woman was. “I-It’s okay.”

 

Dianna finally looked up, a hand on the other woman’s bicep to steady herself. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and felt her stomach filling with the so called, butterflies. “L-Lea?”

 

“Hey, Dianna.” Lea smiled slightly at her, letting go of her waist as Dianna stood on her own two feet. Maybe this one night stand really wasn't supposed to end like that.

 

“Wow! How have you been?” Dianna asked brightly yet a little nervous but feeling happy that she met Lea again.

 

“I have been great. It was such a busy year, Spring Awakening tour and everything.” Lea licked her lips nervously and looked at Remy. “Remy, this is Dianna, my old- friend. And Dianna, you know Remy, she was on Spring Awakening.”

 

Dianna smiled sweetly, shaking Remy’s hand. “Of course, I do. You were amazing on it. This is Kathleen. Kath, this is Lea.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Kathleen.” Lea shook Kathleen’s hand gently, smiling at her before looking back at Dianna. “I didn’t know you were a PETA member.”

 

“Proudly so.” Dianna grinned brightly. “And I take it you are as well?”

 

“Since 2002.” Lea winked playfully at Dianna, with a cocky grin. “It’s very nice to see you here, I thought we would never see each other again.”

 

“I’m really glad we did. Would you two like to keep us company?” Dianna bit her lip shyly, looking at Lea. She was hoping the brunette would say yes, so she could spend some more time with her.

 

Remy picked up at that and gave them an apologetic look. “I would love to, but I need to talk with the NYC group. So, see you guys later.” She said softly and kissed Lea’s cheek before waving her hand over at Dianna and Kathleen, then she walked away.

 

“So we keep walking around?” Dianna asked softly, blushing slightly as she didn’t know what to do in those situations.

 

“Let me buy you a drink then we can talk by the pool.” Lea looked at Dianna and Kathleen – who was quiet – and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Funny, I just had a flashback.” Dianna grinned brightly at Lea, walking beside the two ladies.

 

Lea laughed loudly, shaking her head as she remembered exactly what Dianna was talking about. “I have lots of flashbacks in my head right now.”

 

Dianna nudged Lea with her shoulder gently, blushing deeply. Kathleen raised an eyebrow at the weird exchange and wondered what happened between them, feeling a little hurt that Dianna seemed so comfortable and intimate with this girl when they just broke up. She came to LA and they had a talk where Dianna said she couldn’t be in a relationship with Kathleen anymore because of unresolved feelings left behind.

 

Lea bit her lip hard at the memories but kept the smug smirk on her face. She walked towards the bar and ordered three Martini’s as Dianna and Kathleen waited for her on the way to the pool.

 

“Who’s she?” Kathleen whispered to Dianna.

 

Dianna didn’t want to tell Kathleen that this woman talking to them was the person she had unresolved feelings for so she decided to keep it simple. “An old friend, she already said that.”

 

Lea came back with their drinks after a while, handed them to both of the women before leading the way to a table near the poll.

 

“Thank you.” Dianna said sweetly, smiling at Lea as she sat on her place.

 

Lea took a long sip of her drink before putting it on the table. She then looked up at Dianna and Kathleen. “So how long have you girls been in PETA?”

 

“Oh, I just became a member.” Dianna said, taking a sip of her drink afterwards.

 

“I’m not a member but I always come to those events with Di.” Kathleen smiled at Lea before looking at Dianna.

 

“Oh, I’m glad. We need a lot of people, actually.” Lea said sweetly, looking down at her drink and frowning a little as Dianna didn’t say that Kathleen was her friend.

 

“I love animals and I’m a vegetarian so there isn’t a reason not to.” Dianna looked up at Lea, biting her lip. Not noticing Lea’s frown.

 

“I’m a vegan myself. I adore animals. Basically horses are my life.” Lea said with a huge grin before sipping her drink. She was feeling really good at the moment, talking to Dianna and getting to know her a little bit more.

 

“Horses are pretty cute.” Dianna chuckled adoringly. Kathleen kept sipping her drink as she didn’t know what to say and she could clearly see how Dianna was behaving near Lea, and took the signals as flirting.

 

“They are the cutest. They are not for New York, though.” Lea pouted cutely, looking down as she thought of all the horse carriages at New York.

 

“Oh look, the cute pout again.” Dianna grinned brightly at Lea, pulling her chair a little closer to Lea’s. Lea looked up at Dianna, biting her lip shyly.

 

“Well, I hope the only difference now is that we are in your home, LA.”

 

“You don’t have to hope then…” Dianna blushed slightly, taking a sip of her drink.

 

Lea couldn’t help but smile brightly, nodding her head. “Good to hear.”

 

Kathleen let out a deep sigh before looking at Dianna. “Di, I’m going back to the hotel. I’ll call you tomorrow.” She forced a smile at Dianna before getting up, Dianna got up as well and pulled Kathleen into a tight hug.

 

“Call me if you need anything, okay?”

 

Lea waved her hand over at Kathleen, saying sweetly. “It was very nice to meet you, Kathleen. See you around.”

 

“It was very nice to meet you too, Lea.” She smiled before placing a hand on Dianna’s cheek, she slowly stroked it with her thumb with a deep sigh before walking out.

 

Lea frowned slightly at her move and how intimate she seemed with Dianna. She shook her head slightly, taking a long sip of her drink. Dianna sighed softly before sitting back in her chair, smiling teasingly at Lea. “So, Broadway star…”

 

“I see a new confident Dianna, why is that?” Lea smiled adoringly at Dianna.

 

“Not really confident, I just think I can be more comfortable around you.” She half shrugged, smiling.

 

“It’s been a year by now.” Lea sighed softly, licking her lips as she looked at Dianna. Really looked at her.

 

“Quite a while, huh? I really thought I’d never see you again…” Dianna looked into Lea’s eyes and took a sip of her drink.

 

“Fate…” Lea smirked smugly, looking down at her drink as her heart raced a little.

 

Dianna got up and placed her chair directly beside Lea’s. “Fate, huh? Seems like it wants us to see each other.”

 

“I wouldn’t completely disagree with this.” Lea placed her hand on Dianna’s thigh, looking into her eyes with a soft smirk.

 

“I wouldn’t either.” Dianna said softly, leaning back in her chair and placing her arm on the back of Lea’s chair.

 

“I missed you.” Lea confessed softly, her gaze shifting between Dianna’s hazel eyes and pink lips and let out a deep sigh.

 

“Really?” Dianna asked surprised, but grinning nonetheless as she looked into Lea’s eyes. She couldn’t quite believe that Lea missed her.

 

“Didn’t you miss me?” Lea frowned cutely, pouting a little. She felt a little hurt that she was the only one that missed the other.

 

“Of course, I did.” Dianna leaning in and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of Lea’s mouth. “I just thought you wouldn’t even remember me, honestly.”

 

“How could I forget you?” Lea licked her lips teasingly, looking into the blonde’s eyes and placed her hand on Dianna’s cheek. “I thought about you, a lot.”

 

“I did too… You were kind of unforgettable…” Dianna sighed softly, remembering how many nights she spent thinking of the beautiful brunette in front of her. She moved closer to Lea.

 

“I’m glad we are cool about what happened.” Lea bit her lip nervously.

 

“It would be a little hypocrite if we weren’t, since we both agreed to it from the beginning.” Dianna smiled reassuringly at Lea, their noses almost touching. Lea wrapped an arm around Dianna’s neck, pulling her closer as she placed a soft, quick kiss on Dianna’s lips.

 

“Mhmm, we did.”

 

“I can easily agree again.” Dianna whispered, brushing her lips against Lea’s slowly.

 

“You are not that easy.” Lea rested her forehead against Dianna’s, stroking her nape. “I know.”

 

“I’m not easy, I know. But I really like you…” Dianna bit her lips nervously, looking down.

 

“And I like you, too.” Lea lifted her chin gently with her hand, making her look into Lea’s eyes. “I’m heading back tonight…”

 

“Do you want to go to my apartment? My roommates are out…” Dianna whispered softly.

 

Lea pressed her lips against Dianna’s gently, licking her upper lip. “I like this idea.”

 

Dianna smiled softly and got up, offering Lea her hand. “Come with me?”

 

Lea took Dianna’s hand on hers and slowly walked beside her hand in hand. “I tried to find you a few times."

 

“How?” Dianna frowned curiously, looking at Lea as they kept on walking towards the exit.

 

“It was foolish.” Lea shook her head, blushing a little as she remembered. “I kinda went to that bar every day for two months.”

 

“I tried to come back to New York every break I had…” Dianna bit her lip, lacing their fingers together.

 

“You should’ve come to my show again.” Lea said firmly, walking out of the house with Dianna.

 

“I kind of was broke so…” Dianna rolled her eyes embarrassed, remembering how she couldn’t get any role for months and still couldn’t.

 

Lea stopped and leaned up on her toes, placing a hand on Dianna’s cheek as she captured her lips in a sweet deep kiss. “I’m very sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay.” Dianna smiled against her lips, pecking them slowly. “Things will look up now, hopefully."

 

“Also, I didn’t know you were an actress!” Lea smiled brightly, squeezing Dianna’s hand before keeping on walking. “Well, you are gorgeous and not gonna lie I knew you could act as well.”

 

“And how do you know that?” Dianna raised an eyebrow at you, smiling. She hailed a cab for them.

Lea got in the cab and sat very close to Dianna as she raised an eyebrow back at her. “I know things. As you see, it’s not that easy being Lea Michele.”

 

“Oh no? I think it might be amazing to be Lea Michele.” Dianna wrapped an arm around Lea’s shoulders as she told the driver her address.

 

“Not as good as being with Lea Michele.” Lea whispered near Dianna’s ear, placing a lingering kiss on her temple before resting her head on Dianna’s shoulders.

 


End file.
